Watch us burn
by microsophie
Summary: "you don't have to go through this alone Loki. I can help you, we can do it together". Saying it, her hand went to touch his bare arm and Loki froze, finally making eye-contact."They will watch us burn then". Lokane OS


**Hi guys! So I felt like there was not enough AU Lokane in the world and I had to react! So here it is, one-shot, not too short, not too long! Please remember that I am basically speaking french, so ben nice to me ;) Also, I might write a sequel (which would be completely M) if you guys think it would be nice, please tell me what you think in your review. Just so you know, before you begin, I decided that Loki had short hair because... Because I decided ;)**

**There you go! enjoy!**

**Disclamer: Sadly, I do not own anything**

-Forever I told you.

Darcy sat on her chair in front of Fandral.

-Thor and Jane have been together for six years now, they started at 12 fucking years old! They will mary and have a lot of kids for sure.

-I don't know Fandral. This is still like a kids' romance. Yes they have been together for long while but when you are so young it doesn't mean anything.

-Whatever you say Darce, they were meant for each other.

Darcy took a bite in her apple, thinking back about what their life have been like. Trully, they were an amazing band of friends. They had been friend for ten years now, always together. It had started with just her and Jane, 8 years old, alone in the park, and that band of guys (and one girl) coming along to spend time with them. Since, they had spend every single free time together, and had ended up in the same high school. Her best friend, Jane, had started dating one of the guys, Thor, when they were only 12, and they were still so much in love now. That made Darcy make a face. Of course she was jealous! It was like they were already married and everything! She took a photo out of her wallet and watched it, smiling. It was a photo of them all, and she kept smiling, watching here friends coming to join them.

They had all changed so much, already in the adulthood somehow. The little Sif had become amazingly beautiful and graceful, fandral had become the lover of the school, Volstagg the eater of the school, Hogun was the guy who never speaks (but that was not new). She looked at Thor and Jane, hand in hand, coming towards her.

Thor was now an amazingly handsome guy with long blond hair and (sooooo many) big muscles. Probably the nicest guy in the univers, though Darcy, and the best boyfriend ever, always very attentive and romantic. But the biggest change (for her) was the very last one, and had happened quite recently, and it was Thor's adoptive brother, Loki.

She looked at the photo again. He was this little guy, smaller than everyone else, standing in the corner, eyes on the ground. He use to be really (probably too) thin ad small, with long black hair, and always very shy. He was the kind of guy to be hiding in the shade of his perfect brother. He never talked, never made eyes contact, nothing, but was nice when he talked, and very sweet. She knew he was unhappy at this time, because even if never said anything, his eyes talked for him. For years he had just been ''Thor's brother". Yes because basically, he didn't know he was adopted. He learnt it like... One year and a half ago, maybe two. That was probably when something snapped in his mind. People said he discovered himself. To Darcy it was quite the contrary. Not that he looked to know perfectly what he was doing before, but he knew he was Odin's son, and Thor's brother. Now, who was he?

The news had been very hard for him. Something broke in this sweet guy, and he turned into something much more darker. Not only mentally, but physically too. Something in his face changed. In a few months he became really tall, almost as tall as his brother and took a lot of muscles. Again, not as much as Thor, but he wasn't the too-skinny guy anymore. He also cut his hair, which were now dark as the night and quite short and Darcy knew he took care of them to look like he actually didn't.

He also changed his way to dress. He was know always wearing skinny dark jeans, a black leather jacket and usually black converses. Not to forget his favorites accessories: in summer, black ray-bans, in the winter, a king of green/grey scarf, and all year he wear a brown leather bracelet with a wolf's head engraved on it. And trully, even if nobody really admitted it, he was _handsome_. Really handsome.

She knew he had sex with quite a lot of girls in the town, like, one night stands only. That took her to his mental change. Because that ex-sweet guy, was now a real jerk. Probably too smart for his own good, never caring about people's sentiments. If before he did all he could to avoid to make eye contact, now it wasn't surprising to turn your head and see him watching you with an insane smirk on his face. He also talked much more now. To lie, basically. People called him _The Liesmith_, or _Silvertongue_. And his attitude didn't help him to be loved by the teachers (not that he cared). He was never on time, and was used to, just, like, not come at all, and usually ended in detention.

Wandering how someone could change that much, Darcy watched him sit with them all, put his feet on the table and start reading his book.

* * *

-Loki I am talking to you.

Without looking upfrom his book, Loki smirked and turned the page.

-Sorry my sweet Jane. Was it interesting randing about random things that you find interesting?

-Loki...warned Thor

-No Thor that's fine, really. Your brother is just joking.

-Well, first I am not his brother and second, no I am not. That makes two lies in a very short sentence my dear. And people say I am the Liesmith.

Ignoring his answer, Jane kept going.

-I was just asking you if you will be at your home for our movie night with us all friday.

-Oh I wouldn't miss that for the world. An amazing random movie punctuated by your comments. Thank God I am free that day.

-You used to love those movie nights before, sighed Thor.

-How could you know.

-Loki I know you, you are my brother and-

-I am NOT your brother! yelled Loki, making people turned over their table. Stop feeding people with that lie, they are all aware of that, this is not a secret to keep anymore.

-Whatever the blood you have in your veins Loki...

-Don't start this debate again, I am begging you.

-Loki, our father...

-YOUR father! Are you not listening to anything I say? Well, that wouldn't be a surprised you never listened to me.

-Whatever you say Loki, even if you are being a complete ass, you ARE and will always be my brother.

-You say such sweet things sometimes _brother_.

Putting his feet on the table again, Loki returned to his book, making everyone understand that he was done with them.

* * *

When Loki came back from his horse-riding session, he was not surprised to find Jane Foster at home, actually in _his_ room, sitting on his bed, even though Thor wasn't home yet.

-Did my mother let you in again? I should tell her to stop doing that, I will have to change my sheets now.

-I am here to talked to you Loki.

-Oh thank you I had figured it out. I am not completly stupid you know.

-Whatever you say I still thing that, to act like an ass like that, you should not be half as smart as you think.

-That would still make me two times more smart than you are, but please, you were here to talk to me, so stop wasting my time and speak.

Jane looked to the ground, silently hurted by the one who was her best friend long ago.

-Why are you like that Loki? What happened to you?

Loki smirked and put his back on the windowsill.

-Oh you know, the usual, I discovered that my all life was just a lie, that I don't really have a family, things like that.

-You have a family Loki, just in front of you, you just refuse to see them! I am sure your mother...

-Do NEVER talk for Frigga, you pathetic quim! yelled Loki. How dare you talked for her? Talk for them? You are not part of this family, even if you fuck Thor every week-

Drunk with rage, Jane slapped him as hard as she could, eyes burning with tears, making him turned his head under the violence of her hand. A few seconds passed before Jane talked.

-What had become of you?

-This is what the world made me become.

-Nobody did anything. You did it to yourself. You enchained yourself in your angst and you are destroying yourself.

Loki kept his eyes on the ground, holding his hurt cheek.

-But you don't have to go through this alone Loki. I can help you, we can do it together...

Saying it, her hand went to touch his bare arm and Loki froze, finally making eye-contact.

-They will watch us burn then.

-If it's what you want...

-Don't you understand anything? I never wanted any of this! I never asked for that. I didn't asked to know that my like was a lie, I never asked to have that perfect brother, and never asked to be as I am, I never even asked to live! And if I had to do it again, trust me I wouldn't do it!

Jane froze and took her hand back.

-What are you saying.

-You know perfectly what I am saying Jane.

-You should be grateful to be alive!

-Oh should I now? Why should I be grateful for?

-Come on Loki, you are the most brilliant person I ever met, you...

-Whatever my brain Jane! I don't want to live this life anymore! But the life is holding on me and won't let me go, I know, I tried!

-... You.. You what?

-Oh please Jane, seriously? You though I had never though about the death? How easy that would be, for me and for everyone else.

-No! Of course not! We would all miss you!

-You would miss me very much in Thor's bed.

-Why are you always coming back to him?!

-Because it's all about him! As it has always been! Now go away, you stupid creature, I don't want to see you anymore.

-What had become of you? asked Jane a second time.

-Go.

-Why do you hate me that much? What did I do?

-Go Jane.

-What did I do?

-I told you to leave! Now!

-What is it! What are you not telling me?!

-Don't...

-What is it?!

-Jane!

-What. Is. It?!

-You choose _him _over _me_!

For a few second, both of them stayed silent. Loki pinched his nose and closed his eyes.

-You choose him over me, repeat he more slowly.

-You hate me for that? asked Jane gently. But Loki, that was years ago, we were twelve, and I never said we had to stop our frienship because...

-Don't you understand, I never wanted your friendship!

Opening his mouth to talk more, Loki closed his eyes and, without saying a word, hit the wall behind him.

-Loki...

-I loved you. And you choose him.

-You never...

-You choose the perfect son, like everyone else. I always favored you, I always made everything to make you happy and he just had to smiled and you fell in his arms. I gave you everything I had when you were alone, because you were like me, because you were the smart one nobody understood and everybody left on the side. I was there for you when you were alone and suddlently, you became interesting, and Thor changed his mind over you. And I realized I would never have you, because you were exactly like everyone else.

For long minutes they stayed silent, trying to hide their tears without realising that the other was crying to. When Loki talked again, his voice had softened.

-Now go away Jane. Please, leave me.

Without a word, Jane nodded, and left the house.

* * *

Of course, Loki missed the movie night, and Jane, feeling guilty, was the only one to know why. She couldn't enjoy the movie, even though it was one of her favorite. Loki hadn't spoke to her since that bloody day, he didn't even bother coming at school. And she felt bad about him. She felt bad because she never knew, she felt bad because he had been hurt all these years, and she felt bad because he was right. He had been her only friend, the only one to care about her, before Thor found her interesting enough to care. And she had left her best friend alone. She turned to Thor.

-I don't feel very well.. I am... I am going to go lie down on your bed a little bit.

-Is it your head-ache again? Do you want me to come with you? asked her boyfriend, concerned.

-No, don't worry I am fine, just enjoy the movie.

As she said, she went to Thor's room and let herself fall on the bed. A few minutes passed and she heard the door opening.

-Can I come in?

Jane smiled.

-Of course Darcy.

The girl joined her and sat on the edge of the bed.

-Ok so... What's wrong?

-Nothing I just... I don't feel well.

-Come on, tell me. You acted weird for the last few days, what's going on?

Jane sight and sat up.

-You won't tell anyone right?

-I swear.

-Ok then... A few days ago, Loki told me he was jealous of Thor because I choose him when we were young and when he was in love with me.

Jane told that phrase very quickly and closed her eyes, waiting for a choked noise coming from her friend... But it didn't come.

-Yes, and?

-What dou you mean, "and"?

-So what?

-Well it's... I don't know.

-Come on, you weren't aware that he loved you?

-Of course not!

-You must be blind dude, that was obvious!

-Wait... You knew?

-Of course I did!

-You never told me!

-I though you knew it!

Again, Jane stayed silent.

-And...tried Darcy, Do you love him?

-What does it change now.

-Well it changes a lot, as long as he still loves you.

-What?!

-Oh come on Jane! Of course he is still in love with out.

-But...

-He is crazy about you, no wonder why he acts like this, that must be horrible to see the girl you love planning on marrying your brother.

-What do I do?

-Do you love him?

-I love Thor.

-That doesn't answer, do you love him?

-I... Yes. Yes I do. And I think I always did. But I can't break up with Thor like that!

-I never said you had to jump on his bones! But you have to talk about that guys.

-I guess you are right.

-I always am.

* * *

Jane woke up in the middle of the night and watched all her friend sleeping. It was probably arounf 4am, and she knew she wouldn't fall asleep again, so she stood up and climbed to stairs to see, without any surprise, that Loki was still not home. She took her jacked and went outside in the gigantic garden. She walked through the path and arrived near the pond over the river, where Loki was sitting, looking at the water.

-So this is where you were hiding.

He didn't move and aswered without looking at her.

-Why is it important to you?

-Because you are important to me.

-Oh am I now, smiled him bitterly. I felt so important those last years.

She sat near him, making sure she didn't make any contact and then talked again.

-Loki I am...

-No, I don't want to hear that you are sorry you left me alone.

-That is not what I am sorry for.

-In need for a confession are we? Tell me Foster, what are you sorry for?

-I am sorry I choose your brother.

For the first time in days, Loki turned his head to her.

-What?

-It was a mistake. Don't misunderstand, I love your brother...

-But?

-It's complicated Loki.

-No it's not.

-You say that, but of course it is.

-It's not complicated. I love you.

Jane plunged in his emerald eyes, looking for lies, mockery or angst, but could only find love and sadness.

-I loved you since I was a kid Jane, I never stopped. See? That wasn't so hard. Jane, do you love me?

-I can't break up with our brother...

-I am not asking you to.

-We won't do anything. We won't even kiss.

-I am not asking you two Jane, I just want to know.

Gently, Loki's fingers came to touch her cheek.

-Do you love me?

-I do.

-Say it.

-Loki...

-I just... I wanted to hear it for years Jane. Please say it.

-I... I love you Loki.

Loki sighted in relief and put his forehead on hers, leaving his hand on her cheek. They stayed like that a long time, minutes, hours, she didn't know, but she know she loved it. She knew she loved being near him. Her head went closer to his and their lips softly touched.

-Jane...

She didn't answered and closed her eyes.

-Jane... You told me we wouldn't kiss...

-I don't care what I said.

Slowly, as if she was going to break him, she put her lips on his for a chaste kiss, before stepping back, waiting for him to react. He waited a few seconds, as if he wanted to make sure it was real, before kissing her again. His tongue slipped on her lips and she let him deepened the kiss, moaning under the wave of feelings.

His way to kiss her was very different from Thor's. Thor's kisses were demanding and possessive, but Loki's, against all expectations, were slow, and careful, deep and... Just perfect. One of his hands slid on her waist and the other stayed between her cheek and her neck, while Jane's hands were both working on his soft hair.

As the minutes passed, the kiss grew more passionnate, more demanding, like they were trying to catch all these lost years back. His hands were everywhere while their tongues danced together. It was definitly the best kiss she ever had.

When he finally stepped back to allow them to breathe again, he put his forehead on hers and locked their eyes, and waited for her to catch her breath before talking.

-You won't break up with him, will you?

-No.

Sighing, he let her go and stepped back.

-But, said she, that doesn't mean we can't... See each other.

-Are you really asking me what I think you are asking me Jane? said Loki in a smile.

-Yes...

-Then you are really a bad girl Darling.

-And you are a bad boy.

-I am, but sadly, I am going to refuse your proposition.

-What? Why?

-Necause you were right. Whatever I say, he is my brother. I may hate him but I love him more than anything anyway. I won't help you cheat on him. Even just this kiss was a mistake.

-Loki...

-Don't worry I won't ask you to choose between us. I know what your choice is going to be and I don't want to hear it.

Without letting her the time to answer, Loki stood up and walked aways, leaving Jane alone in the dark.

* * *

Weeks had passed, and nothing had really changed. Loki kept being a complete ass, and Jane stayed with Thor. But whatever Loki though, the big guy wasn't stupid. He knew his girlfriend wasn't ok at all. He just wasn't sure what was going on. It took him a long time to figure out that it had something to do with his brother, as Loki was even less with them than before, always avoiding to be in the same room that Jane.

Of course, he had never been blind neither. He had known, when they were twelve, that Loki was in love with the little shy girl. And he wasn't proud that he had stole her from him. But he did. And now he was in love with that girl.

Over the years, Thor had assume that Jane was not in love with his brother, and that Loki had gave up ang had forgotten this child's romance. But something grew in his mind. What if he was wrong? He had assume the Loki just grew bitter with the teenage, and that he hated him because of his adoption and his jealousy, but what if he was wrong?

However, Thor was now really in love with jane, and he knew Jane loved him too, but maybe she actually loved Loki more. And who would he be to stop them from loving each other? Of course, he hadn't any certitude, but that looked more obvious every day.

So Thor started thinking. What if she wanted to be with Loki? What if she was unhappy with him now? What if it was this whole situation that was keeping his brother from finally being happy? Because trully, that is all Thor wanted. Seing his brother, the most important person in his life, happy. He wanted to see him smile, to hear him laugh.

So that day, Thor made a decision And he was happy.

* * *

-Thor?! I... I wasn't expecting you.

-I know Jane, I am sorry, I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?

-Of course.

As she watched her boyfriend enter her house, Jane felt slighly panicked. He never appeared like that, never. But the fact that it was smiling conforted her in a way. He sat on the couch and waited for her to sit down next to him, which she did.

-So...?

-Are you in love with Loki?

-What?!

-Calm down Jane, laughed Thor. It's ok.

-Why... Why are you asking me that?

-Please Jane, just answer to me.

-Thor, I love you...

-I know you do. But do you love him too?

Jane looked in Thor's eyes, looking for any angst, or rage, but all she saw was love and happiness.

-I... Yes. I do. I love him.

Thor's smile grew bigger.

-I knew it! laughed he. I should never have kept you from each other.

-Thor...

-That's fine Jane. Really, that's fine.

-But why...

-Let me explain. I always knew Loki loved you. I knew it, but I let myself get interested in you, and I let myself fall in love with you. I should have realised earlier that you loved him too, I've been blind! I just want to know... Did you do anything with him?

-We... Yes. We kissed once. But that's it I swear!

-I trust you Jane, don't worry.

-You... You are not angry?

-No, of course not. It's hard not to kiss the one you love when you have the possibility to do it. Why didn't you... Go further?

-He stopped it. He told me he didn't want to hurt you and that he didn't make to force me into a choice.

-He really loves you then.

-Yes... But Thor, I don't want to choose between you.

-I know, I am not asking you to.

-Really? You could... You could stay with me knowing that?

-No.

-What? Wait I... I don't understand.

-I am making the choice for you.

-What?

-I am breaking up with you!

-_What?!_

-Jane, you I love you, and I know you love me, but Loki loves you, he had loved you for so long, and you love him. You should give yourselves a chance. I want you to be happy, and I want him to be happy. And you can only be happy together.

-But Thor, you...

-I want to see you both happy. Just go see him Jane, please. He is broken, and I need you to mend him. I know you can.

* * *

This is how Jane found herself in the street, in the middle of the night, looking for the dark brother, in _pyjamas._ She looked for him for what seemed like hours, as Thor has told her he was somewhere there. Now, she was, cold, lost, and... And very cold. Desperate, in the dark of the night, in fucking pyjamas! She sat on the walking path and burried her head in her hands.

-What the fuck am I even doing here?

She stayed like that for long, trying to warm herself up when someone arrived behinf her.

-Jane?

She would have recognize his voice among one thousand others.

-Loki, smiled she.

-What the fuck are you doing here alone Jane?! You know this is dangerous, we are in the middle of the night and... Are you in pyjamas?

-Loki, I was looking for you.

-You are in pyjamas.

-I looked for you for like, hours.

-You are in pyjamas. In the street.

-You were really hard to find.

-In the middle of the night. In pyjamas.

-Loki...

-What the fuck are you doing in pyjamas?!

-Thor broke up with me.

Somehting seemed to snap inside of his head.

-Wait... What?

-He broke up with me so we could be together.

-Why?

-Because he loves you, and he wants tou to be happy.

-But... He loves you.

-He loves you more And I love you too.

Without adding anymore word, Jane came to him and hugged him tight, listening to hs fast heartbeat. It took him a few seconds to realize, but when he did, a smile forced his way in his lips and he burried his head in her neck, wraping his arms around her body. When their eyes met, they both smiled again before he kissed her chastely, enjoying their first kiss as a couple.

-But seriously Jane... Pyjamas?


End file.
